Douche (The Cupcakes)
Douche is the hidden main antagonist of the Paramount Pictures' 2018 adult animated comedy film, The Cupcakes Movie. He is an evil, ruthless, megalomaniacal feminine hygiene product and Frank's arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Nick Kroll, who also played Tippy Tinkletrousers in Captain Underpants, and Sergei in The Secret Life of Pets 2. Role Origin Douche first appears getting purchased by a woman named "Camille Toh" (an obvious pun on "camel toe"). Once he is placed in her cart, he starts acting like his namesake (IE, a "douche" who is an extremely objectionable and unpleasant person to be around). He is clearly enthusiastic and happy to be on his way to the Great Beyond (what the food believes lies outside of the market). He was seen teasing a bag of potato chips, telling him that he should go to the gym and lose weight. Broken Nozzle When Honey Mustard (who was returned to the store) tries to tell everyone in the cart that they are all doomed, no one listens except a cupcake named Gary. Deciding everything is pointless, Honey Mustard jumps from the cart, committing suicide but not before telling Gary to talk to Firewater. Frank tries to stop him, resulting in a few of the items, including Douche, falling out of the cart. This results in Douche's handle getting bent. Near Death and New Plan After the woman salvages what she can and leaves, Douche discovers his handle was damaged in the fall. He then notices Frank and Brenda and blames them for his predicament. Before he can attack them, however, he is swept up by Darren and thrown away. Escaping from the trash, Douche crawls around the garbage room, during which he discovers he has a leak and his fluids have drained. Distraught that he can never be used, he then hears someone calling for help. He crawls up some stairs and finds a torn juice box. Getting an idea, he sucks the juice out of the box (in a scene parodying oral sex, as the tear was on the juice box's "crotch"), healing himself and fixing his handle, and well as giving his thin arms muscles. He then tears the juice box apart and takes the label off, using it to cover his tear. He then sets off in search of Frank and Brenda, intent on getting revenge. Hunting Frank and Brenda Off-screen, he goes around telling (likely threatening) various food items that he is hunting a cupcake and a ice cream sandwich, and for them to tell him if the two are found. Later, he runs into Ant-One, the evil burned toast. He gives him the decision of receiving either killing the Cupcakes or get revenge on Frank for the broken nozzle, as Ant-One unhesitatingly chose revenge (after Douche reveals that Ant-One kills several various food items for pleasure). He forces a bottle of Tequila to lure the group into a bar, but when Teresa (a lesbian taco) helps the group escape, he shatters and drinks Tequila's liquid as punishment. Douche manages to catch up to the group between aisles, but Brenda tears off his label and runs off to safety. As Douche continues to drink, he slowly turns green with his eyes becoming red, and growing bigger muscles. Final Battle During the final battle, Douche teams up with an unwilling Darren, where he "Ratatouilles" him by shoving his nozzle up his anus, and controlling his actions like a puppet by yanking on his testicles. He clearly has lost his mind, mainly due to the alcohol he consumed to become powerful. He brags to Gary about becoming a God due to his constant consumption and control over Darren, then takes a bite of Frank's torso. Unfortunately for Douche, his power did not last long, as Toby (a ice cream sandwich who helps lead the rebellion against humans) hooked up a couple of propane tanks to the garbage pail that Darren uses to throw out expired foods. Frank kicks Douche in his eyes with his legs, and Brenda helps Frank, Gary and Phil escape before the pail catches both Darren and Douche, sending them through the store's ceiling and exploding, killing them both. Personality Douche is shown to be more manipulative and egotistical. He fits the term douche in both contexts, being obnoxious, bullying and sadistic. He is extremely merciless, arrogant and ruthlessly destructive, as he supposedly plans to kill Frank and Brenda to get revenge upon them for breaking his nozzle. One of his most odious and intolerable plans is when he drinks the juice out of innocent groceries in order to gain more strength. A running gag involves Douche using idioms related to food, and even making sentences that sound like he is calling for food. He is aware of this, and it irritates him. Quotes Trivia *Douche is similar to Venom in the 2007 superhero film, Spider-Man 3. *Douche was never going to be the original antagonist. The creators have stated that the original villain was Ant-One. In the final print, he only appears near the climax. *Although Marcus, Toby, and Victor Cupcat are the main antagonists of the series, Douche has the role of the main antagonist of the film because he had bigger plans than anyone else. **Additionally, Douche is arguably more evil than Marcus. **Also, Douche is in terms in personality with Victor Cupcat and Carl Cupcake over their feud against the Cupcake family, as they were both willing to kill the Cupcakes (though Victor and Carl only attempted this out of greed for power, and Douche attempted it out of revenge). However, Toby happens to have redeeming features as he did love his brother and was willing to change his ways (to no avail); Douche, on the other hand, remains vindictive of his plan to kill the Cupcake family and became a God, resulting his defeat and proving himself to be more evil than Marcus, Toby, and Victor Cupcat. ***Douche was a lot more evil and depraved than his original counterpart in Sausage Party as he was ultimately grown into an alarmingly dangerous threat to Shopwell's. In the said movie, he hired Ant-One to kill Gary and Phil rather than merely get rid of them, shows excitement and joy when Frank is going to be killed, and enslaves Shopwell's (which also includes not allowing his slaves to earn a single rest or break and just work nonstop) and hired Darren, in which gave him a potentially powerful asset in conquering Shopwell's and became a God, as Darren does it for his boring and sinister reasons. This is likely the only time Douche came very close to being Pure Evil, making it his most evil moment in the whole franchise. *It is unlikely that Douche is his real name, as it is also the name of his product, whose brand is called "Freshlicious". *His nickname "Douche" is a slang usage of the term and it's variants, or simply "Douchebag". *Douche is the only character in the franchise, who is entirely computer animated, while the other several characters was hand drawn. Category:Movie Villains Category:The Cupcakes Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Crossover Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Fighter